


Menage à trois

by phantomsvoice



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsvoice/pseuds/phantomsvoice
Summary: Lewis und Hathaway sind Kollegen, Freunde, mehr nicht...es ist Sommer, alles ist leicht und frei...da taucht plötzlich eine Frau aus der Vergangenheit auf und plötzlich wird alles zwischen ihnen irgendwie anders... Achtung: spätere Schilderung von sexuellen Handlungen...später auch vielleicht SLASH ... Kapitelüberschriften entsprechen den passenden Songs - damit man in die richtige Stimmung zum Lesen kommt





	1. Summer In The City

** Ménange à trois **

 

 

  1. **Summer in the city (Joe Cocker)**



James Hathaway setzte sich an den einzig freien Tisch des Straßencafés und streckte entspannt die langen Beine aus. Es war Freitagnachmittag, kurz nach fünf und die Sonne schien wunderbar warm vom wolkenlosen Himmel über Oxford. Er griff nach der Teekarte die auf dem runden Tischchen vor ihm lag und überflog das Angebot. Kaum hatte er sie  wieder zurückgelegt erschien eine dunkelhäutige Serviererin und lächelte ihn gewinnend an.

 

„Schon gewählt?“

 

„Nein…ich warte noch.“

 

„Ok“, entgegnete sie und beugte sich tief über den Tisch um kurz darüber zu wischen, dabei brachte sie ganz nebenbei ihre beträchtliche Oberweite vorteilhaft zur Geltung, „und wenn Sie etwas wollen was nicht auf der Karte steht“, sie lächelte noch gewinnender, „dann melden Sie sich bei mir…“

 

Hathaway hob beide Braunen und blickte ihr amüsiert nach, als sie mit aufreizendem Hüftschwung verschwand.

 

\- So ein Sommertag brachte so manchen aus dem emotionalen Gleichgewicht. -

 

 

Er lächelte, zog die modische, schmale Krawatte ab und steckte sie in eine Tasche seines hellgrauen Jacketts. Dann blickte er auf seine Armbanduhr. Sein Chef war zu spät, aber das war nicht weiter schlimm, sie hatten den ganzen Abend Zeit, niemand wartete auf sie.

 

Die Sonne wärmte James´ Haut und ein leichter Wind wehte über sein Gesicht. Kurz schloss er die blauen Augen und genoss den Augenblick. Er schaffte es sogar die Umgebungsgeräusche von klapperndem Geschirr und plaudernden Menschen auszublenden.

 

\- _Feierabend_ – dachte er – _wir haben ihn uns verdient…und wie ich Lewis kenn werden wir ihn auch feiern…_ \- ein Lächeln schlich sich wieder auf seine Züge. Er mochte seinen Vorgesetzten, sehr sogar…mehr als man einen Vorgesetzten eigentlich mochte, oder einen Partner…er mochte ihn als Freund, als besten Freund…

 

Langsam öffnete der junge Sergeant wieder die Augen und hielt nach Robert Lewis Ausschau.

Der gepflasterte Platz an dem sich das Café befand war bevölkert von Menschen: Touristen mit Stadtplänen in den Händen, einkaufenden oder heimkehrenden Bewohnern der umliegenden Häuser, Leuten die eine der vielen hier vorhandenen Lokalitäten aufsuchten und den in dieser Stadt unvermeidbaren Studenten; zu Fuß, auf Fahrrädern oder in Grüppchen um den Brunnen in der Mitte des Platzes auf dem Boden sitzend.

Hathaway lächelte schon wieder, selten fühlte er sich so entspannt: die Sonne strahlte und es schien nichts Unangenehmes auf dieser Welt zu geben.

Er entdeckte seinen DI nicht, ließ seinen Blick aber weiter über die Leute schweifen. Überall waren junge Männer und Frauen in knapper Kleidung – summer in the city…

 

James öffnete gerade den obersten Hemdknopf als er eine auffallende Gestalt entdeckte. Alle anderen Personen schienen mindestens zu zweit unterwegs zu sein, die Frau die dort mit dem Rücken am Brunnen lehnte war allein und das machte sie auffällig…aber, wenn er ehrlich war nicht nur das…die Frau war groß, fast so groß wie Hathaway selbst, schlank, hatte das blonde, lange Haar zu einem einfachen Pferdeschwanz gebunden und trug eine dieser großen modischen Sonnenbrillen. Ihr Gesicht war zart geschnitten und ein entspanntes Lächeln ließ es wie von innen heraus erstahlen. Die Unbekannte zeigte viel sonnengebräunte Haut, denn auch sie trug wie die meisten anderen Anwesenden Shorts, ein Trägershirt und flache Sandalen. Sie bewegte sich nicht, schien die Sonne genauso zu genießen wie der junge Policeofficer. DS James Hathaway starrte die fremde Frau fasziniert an…sie war wie der heutige Tag: wunderschön, entspannt und irgendwie vielversprechend…

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

DI Lewis näherte sich gemächlich dem Café in dem er mit seinem Sergeant verabredet war. Beiläufig blickte er auf seine Armbanduhr, verdammt, er war zu spät…aber das machte nichts, es war Sommer, sie hatten ihren Fall erfolgreich abgeschlossen, der Papierkram war erledigt…Hathaway würde es nichts ausmachen zu warten, da war er sich sicher…

Robert Lewis freute sich auf seinen Feierabend, ja, er freute sich auf einen Abend mit James, ganz ohne Arbeit, nur sie beide und ein paar Bier…er mochte den jungen Mann, der so geheimnisvoll war und sich so zurückhaltend gab, der aber auch ganz anders konnte… Lewis verbrachte gerne seine Zeit mit Hathaway - dienstlich und privat, sie waren sich nahe gekommen, rein freundschaftlich gesehen, und er genoss es…der junge Mann war sein einziger Freund, der einzige den er an sich heran lies, bis auf Laura vielleicht, aber das war etwas anderes…

 

Kurzentschlossen trat der Detectiv-Inspector an einen Zeitschriftenstand heran und überflog die Auslage auf der Suche nach der heutigen Tageszeitung, die er bis jetzt nicht in die Finger bekommen hatte um sie zu lesen. – Fehlanzeige – natürlich, es war nach fünf Uhr nachmittags, was erwartete er?

Über den Zeitungsständer hinweg konnte er Hathaway entdecken. Sein Sergeant saß an einem runden Tisch und hatte seine ewig langen Beine irgendwie darunter gestreckt. Er wollte sich schon zu ihm in Bewegung setzten, als er dem Blick des jüngeren Mannes folgte…und zögernd inne hielt.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

James Hathaways Augen konnten sich nicht von der blonden Frau abwenden. Fasziniert beobachtete er sie, taxierte jeden Quadratzentimeter ihres schlanken Körpers.

\- _James_ – rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung – _was tust du? Du starrst sie an! … Was soll´s, Frauen wollen angesehen werden, sie genießen es….es ist Sommer…genieße es auch, du siehst sie ja nur an…_ -

In diesem Moment wandte sie ihm den Kopf zu und lächelte. Ertappt blickte Hathaway in eine andere Richtung, hielt es aber nicht lange durch und sah sie dann wieder an. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob das Lächeln ihm gegolten hatte, auch nicht, ob sie nur zufällig zu ihm sah, oder ob ihre Augen ihn fixierten, denn die dunkle Brille ließ nichts erkennen. Eine Weile  musterte er noch gedankenverloren die feingliedrigen Hände, die auf der Umrandung des Brunnens ruhten, als die Fremde langsam ihre Rechte erhob und die Sonnenbrille abnahm. Sofort war ein Augenkontakt geschaffen, denn Jims Blick war der Bewegung der Hand gefolgt. Amüsiert blitzten zwei dunkelblaue Augen ihn an.

\- _Erwischt_ – dachte Hathaway, senkte rasch den Blick um ihn gleich darauf wieder zu heben – _klar, einmal schau ich ein hübsches Mädchen an…_ \- er musste schmunzeln und bemerkte eine plötzlich aufsteigende Hitze in den Wangen – _prima, jetzt werde ich auch noch rot…jetzt so zu tun als wäre nichts bringt auch nichts mehr…_ -

Er lächelte sie an.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

Mit erhobenen Brauen verfolgte Robert Lewis was sich da wortlos zwischen Brunnen und Café abspielte. Sein blonder Sergeant musterte interessiert eine ebenso blonde, enorm langbeinige Frau die allein am Brunnen lehnte. Hathaways Körperhaltung war entspannt, der Blick seiner Augen allerdings wurde mehr und mehr der eines Wolfes der eine Herde Schafe belauerte.

Eigentlich hätte Lewis es egal sein müssen was sein Partner tat, er hätte sich korrekter Weise sogar für den jungen, einzelgängerischen Mann freuen sollen, dass dieser beim weiblichen Geschlecht auf Aufmerksamkeit stieß, aber das war irgendwie nicht so…irgendwo in seinem Bauch tat es einen kleinen, unangenehmen Stich…

\- _Verdammt Robbie_ – schallt er sich – _du benimmst dich wie ein eifersüchtiges Eheweib, gönne dem Jungen doch etwas Spaß, er hat ihn weiß Gott verdient!_ –

Und um dieses beklemmende, kleine, gemeine Gefühl los zu werden, dass sich augenblicklich von seinem Bauch aus ausbreitet beschloss er, jetzt die Szene zu betreten.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Das Lächeln der Fremden wurde wärmer, erfüllte ihre Augen. Geschmeidig stieß sie sich ab und trat die drei Stufen die den Brunnen erhöhten hinab auf das Pflaster. Mit wippendem Pferdeschwanz näherte sie sich dem Police-Officer.

 

„Hallo“, ihre Stimme war warm und melodisch als sie ihn ansprach.

 

„Ähm“, Hathaway schluckte, hielt aber Augenkontakt, „Hallo…“

 

Die Frau schob sich die Sonnenbrille in die Haare, legte den Kopf schief und musterte den Sergeant eingehend.

 

„Ich wollte Sie nicht…“, begann er.

 

„Hathaway?“ Fragte sie und legte die Stirn in Falten,

 

Überrascht brach der DS in seiner Entschuldigung ab. Kannte er diese Frau? – Diese dunklen Augen – sie kamen ihm vage vertraut vor…

 

„Jakob Hathaway…?“

 

„James“, korrigierte er sie augenblicklich und irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf ging ein kleines Lichtlein auf.

 

„Ja…klar…James…natürlich“, sie nickte ernst und ließ sich langsam auf den freien Stuhl ihm gegenüber sinken.

 

Sie sah die Verwirrung in seinem Gesicht und ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter: „Ich bin Collins…Anne Collins…“

 

\- _Collins, das kann nicht wahr sein_ …- Hathaway blickte sie ungläubig an, während sein Gedächtnis fieberhaft die Trümmer der Vergangenheit rekonstruierte…

 

„…Collins…“, brachte er ungläubig hervor, „…das ist 25 Jahre her…was machst du hier?“

 

Sie reichte ihm die Hand über den Tisch und James ergriff sie automatisch. Ihr Händedruck war fest und angenehm.

 

 

„Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung“, Robert Lewis trat zu den beiden an den Tisch und blickte von einem zum andern, „störe ich?“

 

„Oh, Gott - nein“, entfuhr es der Frau und der Fokus ihrer dunklen Augen legte sich direkt auf den Detectiv-Inspector.

 

Lewis spürte wie er sich schlagartig von ihr angezogen fühlte.

 

„Wenn, dann störe ich…“, begann sie und wollte wieder aufstehen, doch Hathaway hielt weiter ihre Hand fest.

 

Irritiert blickte Lewis zu seinem Kollegen.

 

„Sir“, begann sein Untergebener und wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, dass er immer noch Anne festhielt. Etwas zu schnell ließ er sie los.

 

„Miss Collins und ich…wir sind…“

 

„Wir waren auf der gleichen Schule, zu mindest ein Jahr lang…“

 

„Ah“, machte Lewis und sofort war seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Hier ergab sich die Gelegenheit etwas aus der Vergangenheit seines verschlossenen Sergeants zu erfahren, langsam zog er sich einen freien Stuhl vom nicht besetzten Nebentisch heran und nahm platz.

 

„Collins, dass ist mein Chef DI Lewis, wir sind bei der Polizei. Sir, dies ist Anne Collins, eine Schulfreundin“

 

Sie nickten und  reichten einander kurz die Hände.

 

„Ich dachte Sie waren im Priesterseminar“, polterte Robert heraus und sah Hathaway neugierig an.

 

Gequält lächelte dieser ihn an.

 

„Die Schule von der Collins und ich sprechen war davor…wir waren damals …vierzehn?“

 

„Zwölf“, entgegnete Anne und ihre Stimme klang traurig.

 

„Zwölf“, wiederholte der flachsblonde Mann und nickte.

 

„Tee?“ Polterte die Bedienung dazwischen, lange nicht mehr so freundlich wie noch vor zehn Minuten.

 

„Wasser“, bestellte Hathaway.

 

„Einen Milchkaffee“ orderte der DI.

 

„Danke, für mich nichts“, schüttelte Miss Collins den Kopf und die Frau verschwand wieder.

 

 

 

James war dankbar für die Unterbrechung, sie hatte es ihm ermöglicht seine Gedanken zu ordnen, seine Erinnerungen wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Jetzt lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, wieder Herr der Lage, und blickte von Lewis zu Collins.

 

„Es war eine Schule für von den staatlichen Anstallten unterforderten, besonders intellektuell zu fördernden Kindern…“

 

Robert Lewis kniff die Augen zusammen, wie er es hasste wenn James solche Sätze gebrauchte.

 

Anne schmunzelte, „Es war eine, heute würde man sagen, Begabten-Schule“, erklärte sie.

 

„Hochbegabte?“ Fragte der Inspector nach, obwohl er sich die Antwort schon denken konnte.

 

„Yeap“, machte Hathaway.

 

Klirrend stellte die Bedienung die Bestellung ab und verschwand wieder.

 

„Es war keine besonders tolle Zeit“, gestand der Sergeant und nippte am Wasserglas.

 

„Nein“, stimmte ihm Anne zu, „aber du warst Gott-sei-Dank schnell wieder weg. Ich bin noch drei Jahre geblieben, bis ich aufs College durfte…“

 

Schnell überschlug Lewis, zwölf plus drei…das bedeutete, dass sie mit fünfzehn ein College besucht hatte _– wow – wie alt zum Teufel war James gewesen, als er nach Cambridge gegangen war? –_

Sie atmete tief ein, fand ihr Lächeln wieder und blickte von einem zum andern.

 

„Also, ich wollte wirklich nicht stören, ich wollte mir sowieso noch die Stadt ansehen…Sie beide haben ein…eine Verabredung“, geschmeidig stand sie auf und reichte dem jüngeren Mann die Hand, „es war schön dich wieder zu sehen, Hathaway…“

 

James hob beide Brauen, ihm war das kurze Zögern in ihren Worten sehr wohl aufgefallen, genauso wie Lewis, er sah es deutlich an dessen skeptischem Blick. Im Gegensatz zu sonst war es der DS der zu einer Klarstellung ansetzte.

„Detectiv-Inspector Lewis ist mein Vorgesetzter, wir wollten einen Tee trinken, später vielleicht ein Bier… wenn du willst, Collins, keiner kennt die Stadt besser als wir…“

 

Die beiden Männer wechselten einen schnellen Blick.

 

„Hathaway und ich können auch ein anderes Mal ein Bier trinken…“, wandte Lewis ein erhob sich und wollte gehen.

 

„Oh, bitte“, sie legte ihm die Hand auf den Unterarm, dann blickte sie zu James und dann wieder zu ihm, „ ich bin diejenige die hereingeplatzt ist…ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie beide mir Oxford zeigen würden…“

 

Lewis grinste seinen Kollegen an, dann legte er seine Rechte auf ihre Hand.

 

„Ich spiele gerne mal den Fremdenführer für junge Damen“, damit nickte er Hathaway zu, „vielleicht erfahre ich ja ein paar interessante Dinge aus James´ Vergangenheit.“

 

Der Sergeant stieß einen Seufzer aus, verdrehte die Augen und legte ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Café.

 

 

 


	2. Wonderfull World

2\. Wonderfull World 

 

Der Spätnachmittag war heiß, die Sonne brannte vom Himmel. Schon lange hatten Lewis und Hathaway ihre Jacketts ausgezogen und sich über die Unterarme gelegt. Der jüngere Mann hatte die Ärmel seines hellblauen Hemdes hochgekrempelt und noch einen Knopf geöffnet, wohingegen sein älterer Kollege gerade einmal die Krawatte gelockert hatte.  
Anne ging zwischen ihnen und lauschte begierig den Erklärungen der beiden Männer. Die drei hatte alle wichtigen Sehenswürdigkeiten abgeklappert und sie hatten ihrer Begleitung auch so manchen Geheimtipp gezeigt, der in keinem Reiseführer stand. Sie hatten die Christ Church besichtigt und den Carfax Tower. Hatten St. Mary the Virgin und das Trinity College hinter sich gebracht und waren sogar beim Covered Market vorbeigegangen. Als letztes hatten sie die denkwürdigen Mauern des Magdalenen Colleges bewundert.

Es war ein ausgelassener Nachmittag, Anne war amüsant, eine außerordentlich charmante Gesprächspartnerin und sie war irgendwie wie dieser Sommertag: strahlend, warm und ausgelassen.  
Sie flatterte zwischen den beiden Männern umher wie ein Schmetterling, sie hörte aufmerksam zu, stellte intelligente Fragen sparte aber auch bei passender Gelegenheit nicht mit beißendem Spott. Sie war wie eine warme Brise, die Lewis Herz erwärmte, und auch Hathaway schien unter ihrem Bann zu geraten.  
Gegen sieben Uhr ließ sie sich auf die einzig freie Bank im Umkreis fallen, steckte die Beine aus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich gehe keinen Schritt mehr“, verkündete sie, „mir tun die Füße weh und ich habe unglaublichen Hunger.“

„Ich glaube“, entgegnete Lewis mit einem Blick auf seinen Kollegen, „ da können wir etwas dagegen unternehmen…“

Hathaway blickte auf seine Armbanduhr und nickte.

„Du musst allerdings noch um zwei Ecken gehen“, teilte er ihr mit.

„Und dann…“

„Dann“, James machte eine dramatische Geste und deutete in Richtung der nächsten Straßenkreuzung, „erreichen wir unser Pup.“

„Gibt es da was zu Essen?“

„Soviel, dass es sogar verkauft wird“, Robert hielt ihr beide Hände hin um sie von der Bank zu ziehen.

„Wenn das so ist“, sie grinste und griff zu. Mit einem Sprung war sie auf den Beinen und fiel dem verdutzten Detectiv-Inspector in die Arme, „auf geht´s…“

Hathaway schmunzelte, als er Lewis´ große Augen sah und bot Collins seinen Arm an. Mit einem breiten Grinsen harkte sie sich bei beiden ein.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Berührung ihrer Hände sendete angenehme Schauer durch seinen Körper, erinnerte ihn daran, dass er ein Mann war, mit allem was dazugehörte – eine Erkenntnis, die er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr erfahren hatte…Robert Lewis bemerkte, wie die körperliche Nähe dieser fremden Frau immer angenehmer wurde, er spürte, dass er unter dem Blick ihrer faszinierend-blauen Augen beinahe wie ein Schuljunge errötete…

Verdammt Robbie – wies er sich zurecht – du benimmst dich wie ein pubertierender…

„Wir sind da“, verkündete Hathaway und öffnete die schwere, alte Eichenholztür.

Anne zog den Kopf ein und huschte unter dem ausgestreckten Arm des blonden Mannes hindurch in den Pup. Lewis blickte in das irritierte Gesicht seines DS´, grinste, nahm ebenfalls den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und schlüpfte an Hathaway vorbei. Da der Sergeant bereits einen halben Schritt nach Vorne gemacht hatte um ebenfalls einzutreten streiften die beiden Männer dicht aneinander vorbei.

Ein Prickeln breitete sich von der Stelle aus an der sie sich berührten, Robert verharrte kurz in seiner Bewegung, dann füllte wieder Luft seine Lungen und er folgte Anne Collins´ schlanker Gestallt an einen freien Tisch in einer Ecke.

Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir? – fragte er sich irritiert – du benimmst dich, als wärst du komplett notgeil…

„Ist der gut?“ Fragte Anne und blickte auf den abgewetzten Holztisch.

„Ja, klar“, entgegnete Lewis und zog einen Stuhl heraus um ihn ihr anzubieten.

Mit einem warmen Lächeln nahm sie platz.

„Schon recht voll hier“, stellte Hathaway fest als er zu ihnen stieß.

„Es ist heiß“, bemerkte Robert und setzte sich, „die Leute dürsten nach Flüssigkeit.“

„Ich auch…und nach Nahrung“, verkündete Anne.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ergriff sie den bierfleckigen Zettel, der die Speisekarte darstellte.

Schweigend nahm James Hathaway seinen üblichen Platz direkt neben seinem Inspektor ein. Sie saßen dicht neben einander, berührten sich nicht.

„Na, was wollt ihr essen?“, wollte eine dralle Blondine mit kurzgeschorenen Haaren und Ringen an jeder freien Stelle ihrer beiden Ohren wissen.

„Gibt eigentlich nur Toast“, fügte sie gleich an, noch bevor einer der dreien den Mund öffnen konnte, „Frank, der Koch ist ein Penner, der hat sich vorhin krank gemeldet…hat noch ´nen Kater von Gestern…“

„Ja, dann Toast“, Anne hob resignierend die Schultern, „mit irgendwas drauf, bitte“

„Is´ ok…und ihr Jungs?“

Lewis sah Hathaway von der Seite her an, sein Sergeant grinste, er schien Spaß zu haben, also wohl keinen richtigen Hunger so wie er.

„Ich schließe mich an“, kapitulierend hob er beide Hände.

„Ich auch“, nickte James, „und drei Bier?“

Robert nickte.

„Wein?“ Bat Anne und es war mehr eine Frage.

„Getränke gehen heute schneller wenn ihr die an der Theke holt…bin ganz allein“

„Verstehe“, sagte DI Lewis und erhob sich, „ein Wein, zwei Bier, kommt gleich.“

Schweigend blickten Collins und Hathaway dem dunkelhaarigen Mann nach wie er sich einen Weg durch die immer mehr anwachsende Menge bahnte, die die Theke belagerte.

„Ihr seit mehr als nur Kollegen“, stellte Anne unvermittelt fest und blicke James an.

Er hob beide Brauen.

„Er ist mein Inspector, ich lerne von ihm.“

„Freitags nach Dienstschluss, in einem Café…in einem Pup…“

„Er ist…“, er zuckte die Schultern und sah wieder zu Lewis, der immer noch auf die Getränke wartete.

„…er lässt mich sein wie ich bin…“

„…das ist gut…“, auch Anne blickte zu Lewis. Sie legte ihre Hand auf James´ Arm.

 

Herrliche Wärme ging von dieser zarten Hand aus, breitete sich in James Hathaways Körper aus. Er beobachtete die agile Gestalt seines Vorgesetzten während er die zarte Berührung auf seiner Haut genoss, vorsichtig strich Annes Daumen über seinen Unterarm…ein leichtes Schaudern durchfuhr ihn als seine Gedanken zu der Situation an der Tür zurückkehrten, was war da los gewesen?


	3. Pass The Point Of No Return

##### 3\. Pass the Point Of No Return  - (Andrew Lloyd Webber / Charles Hart)

##### Die Nacht war warm, zu warm für einen Sommertag in England. Die Temperatur betrug  jetzt, kurz vor Mitternacht noch über 24°C. Der Sternenhimmel spannte sich klar und hell von Horizont zu Horizont, soweit man das innerhalb der Stadt erkennen konnte.

##### Der Betrieb auf den Straßen Oxfords hatte nachgelassen, dennoch waren die Gassen und Plätze weit davon entfernt verlassen zu sein – zu heiß war dieser Tag gewesen – zu heiß würde diese Nacht werden…

 

Die schwere eichene Tür des Pups öffnete sich langsam auf die Straße hin und drei Personen verließen die Kneipe. Ein auffallend großer, schlanker Mann in einem hellen Anzug trat als erster heraus und hielt die Türe auf. Ihm folgte eine ebenfalls große Frau und ihr direkt auf den Fersen trat ein etwas kleinerer, dunkelhaariger Mann aus den alkoholschwangeren Dünsten des Lokals.

 

„Oh…Sauerstoff“, verkündete Anne Collins und legte den Kopf in den Nacken um tief einzuatmen und dabei den Sternenhimmel zu bewundern.

 

James Hathaway ließ die Tür los und atmete ebenfalls tief ein, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und ein jungenhaftes Grinsen stahl sich in sein Gesicht.

 

„…naja…oder so ähnlich…“

 

„Ich glaube, ich lasse euch jetzt alleine weiter um die Häuser ziehen“, verkündete Robbie Lewis und spürte dabei deutlich, dass er in den letzten Stunden zu wenig gegessen und zu viel getrunken hatte.

 

„Aber nein“, widersprach ihm Anne, und auch ihr wurde jetzt in der mehr oder weniger frischen Luft bewusst, dass sie es besser bei nur zwei Gläsern Wein belassen hätte.

 

„Sie werden mich doch nicht mit Hathaway alleine lassen“, nuschelte sie und hakte sich bei Lewis ein, dabei zog sie eine Schnute. Sie wirkte damit einfach hinreißend.

 

„Wa…warum?“ Wollte James wissen und beugte sich dabei dicht zu Anne hinüber, auch ihm fiel es sichtlich schwer seine Bewegungen und seinen Verstand zu kontrollieren.

 

„Hast du…Angst vor mir?“

 

Die blonde Frau blies sich den Pony aus der Stirn und wuschelte dann mit beiden Händen durch Hathaways kurze Haare.

 

„…vielleicht solltest du die vor mir haben…“

 

Für einen kurzen Moment dämmerte es dem Detectiv-Sergeant, dass dies vielleicht keine ganz so falsche Überlegung war, doch dann entglitt ihm dieser Gedanke wieder, und die Leichtigkeit des Alkohols umfing ihn erneut.

 

„Also…“, wollte er wissen, „wohin sollen wir dich bringen?“

 

„Irgendwohin wo ein wenig mehr Luft ist…“, bat Anne und wedelte sich mit beiden Händen Luft zu.

 

„Da weiß ich was…“, verkündete James mit erhobenem rechten Zeigefinger.

 

Er ergriff mit der Linken ihr Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich.

 

„Hey…“, lachte Collins und folgte ihm.

 

Robert Lewis blieb stehen und vergrub beide Hände in seinen Hosentaschen.

 

_…geht ihr beide –_ dachte er bei sich, und es tat ein kleines bisschen weh als er diese Überlegungen traf _– genießt eure Jugend…ich gehe jetzt in mein Bett…allein…_

 

„Robbie“, rief Anne und blieb abrupt stehen, „los komm.“

 

Sie begann leicht zu schwanken. Irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf machte sich die Erkenntnis breit, dass sie Detectiv-Insprector Lewis gerade gedutzt hatte – aber irgendwie war es gut so.

 

„Nein, ihr braucht mich nicht“, winkte der dunkelhaarige Mann ab.

 

Die junge Frau machte sich aus Hathaways Griff los und trat auf DI Lewis zu. Dicht vor ihm blieb sie stehen und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

 

„Was ich brauche“, und damit fuhr sie mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger innen am Kragen seines Hemdes entlang, so dass seine Haut bei dieser Berührung in Flammen zu stehen schien, „entscheide ganz alleine ich.“

 

Robert Lewis schluckte, diese Frau faszinierte ihn. Er wusste es wäre das Klügste jetzt wirklich nach Hause zu gehen, aber was scherte ihn was das Klügste war, es war Sommer, und die Nacht war noch jung…also ergriff er ihre Hand und ließ sich mitziehen.

 

 

 

 

 

Leise kichernd und hin und wieder vor sich hin trällernd erreichten die Drei den Cherwell. Das schmale Flüsschen floss träge in seinem Bett und das helle Mondlicht spiegelte sich auf seiner Oberfläche. Die Straßenbeleuchtung lag bereits weit hinter ihnen und auch die entfernten Lichter aus den Fenstern der Häuser drang nicht bis zu ihnen. Dämmrig, flüsternd und Kühlung versprechend lag das Gewässer vor ihnen.

 

„Oh wie schön“, frohlockte Anne und ließ endlich die beiden Männer los.

 

Sie trat an das grasbewachsene, flache Ufer und blickte über das Wasser. Tief atmete sie ein und schwankte dann ein wenig, was dazu führte, dass sie, um ihr Gleichgewicht zu wahren, einen Schritt nach vorne machen musste. Prompt stand sie mit einem Fuß im Fluss.

 

„Oh“, kicherte die junge Frau und blickte zu Boden, „feucht hier…“, dann gluckste sie wieder.

James Hathaway und Robbie Lewis standen Seite an Seite etwa drei Meter entfernt und kicherten ebenfalls.

- _…eindeutig zu viel Alkohol…-_ kam Lewis kurz  in den Sinn, dann entglitt ihm dieser Gedanke irgendwie wieder und es existierte nur noch der Augenblick.

James fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch das kurze, dichte Haar, dann an der Innenseite seines Hemdkragens entlang – es war heiß in dieser Nacht.

„Ich…ich glaube hier ist es auch nicht kühler“, gab er an Robert gewandt zu und blickte seinen Vorgesetzten mit schweren Augen an, so als könne dieser etwas an den Temperaturen ändern, so als wäre dieser an der Hitze die James fühlte verantwortlich…doch diese Überlegung verschwand bevor sie wirklich da war.

„…es war lange nicht mehr so heiß“, stimmte Lewis zu, wobei ihm gar nicht bewusst war welch sinnlose Unterhaltung sie führten, es ging nur darum etwas zu sagen, nicht stumm in diese Augen blicken zu müssen…

„Also ich habe da eine Idee“, erklang plötzlich Annes Stimme.

Die beiden Männer sahen zu ihr und ungläubig legten sie die Köpfe schief.

Anne Collins hatte ihre Sandalen bereits ausgezogen und ein Stück von sich gekickt, jetzt schlüpfte sie gerade aus ihrem Top und warf es zu den Schuhen. Sie trug keinen BH, wohlgeformt und fest zeigten sich ihre nackten Brüste, die hellen Brustwarzen wurden vom Mondlicht beschienen. Hathaway atmete tief ein, Lewis schluckte.

„Ich werde mich jetzt abkühlen“, stellte die halbnackte Frau völlig ruhig fest und löste ihre Haare. Den Gummi steckte sie in die Hosentasche.

„Du kannst nicht…“, begann James, verstummte aber, sobald sie ihn mit dunklen Augen anblickte.

„Los“, forderte sie und lächelte, „es ist mitten in der Nacht. Keine Menschenseele weit und breit.“

Hathaway blicke sich um, alles war dunkel und ruhig…warum also nicht…? – Er grinste seinen Vorgesetzten an, warf sein Jackett zu Boden und begann das Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Robert Lewis hob beide Augenbrauen, eine leise, benebelte Stimme sagte ihm, dass das hier nicht in Ordnung war, aber warum, dass sagte sie nicht mehr, denn dann versank sie in den Fluten der vielen Pints des heutigen abends…

Anne trat auf ihn zu, ihre Brüste vibrierten leicht bei jedem Schritt.

„Robbie, komm“, flüsterte sie.

„Ich“, brachte er mit rauer  Stimme hervor und starrte auf ihren Busen.

Sie nahm ihm die Anzugsjacke aus den Armen, ließ sie ins Gras gleiten und öffnete mit flinken Fingern zwei Knöpfe seines Hemdes.

„Wir brauchen eine Abkühlung.“

Das Ratschen von Hathaways Reißverschluss lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu dem blonden Mann, der nun schwankend die Hose auszog.

Sie kicherte trunken und schlüpfte direkt vor Lewis aus Shorts und Slip, die sie mit leichtem Schwung zu ihrem Top warf, dann drehte sie sich um und rannte ins Wasser.

Verblüfft blickte Robbie ihr nach.

„Kommen Sie, Sir“, nuschelte James und grinste wie ein Schuljunge, der einen besonders guten Streich erdacht hat.

Träge wandte DI Lewis den  Blick zu seinem Sergeant, nur um zu beobachten, wie dieser aus seiner Boxershorts stieg und Michelangelos Davids gleich, nackt vor ihm stand: nicht übermäßig breite, aber wohlgeformte Schultern, eine unbehaarte Brust über einem straffen Waschbrettbauch…dann blickte er rasch zu Anne, die bis zu den Oberschenkeln im Wasser stand und fröhlich plantschte.

„Los“, forderte Hathaway in nochmals auf und folgte Anne ins Wasser wo sie ihn sogleich nass spritzte.

Flink fing er sie mit seinen langen Armen ein. Lachen wand sie sich in seinem Griff, genoss sichtlich seine Berührungen und drängte ihren nackten Körper an den seinen. Da ihnen das Wasser nur bis knapp ans Gesäß reichte, konnte Robbie deutlich sehen, wie Annes Hände zärtlich über James´ Po strichen und wie dessen Männlichkeit begann darauf zu reagieren. Hart zog der blonde Mann die junge Frau an sich heran und lachend ließ sie es geschehen. Sie senkte den Kopf und ihre Lippen fingen seine Brustwarzen ein, dann rieb sie ihren Körper wollüstig an ihn. Schnurrend ließ sie sich in die Halsbeuge küssen, dann schob sie Hathaway auf Armeslänge von sich und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Gebannt betrachtete Robert die beiden jungen vom hellen Mondlicht beschienen Körper. Er musste schwer schlucken, heute war es wirklich heiß und die Hose kniff auch irgendwie…

Plötzlich traf ihn ein Schwall Wasser und er schreckte auf.

„Na wartet“, entfuhr es ihm und wie von selbst begangen seine Finger die Knöpfe des Hemdes zu lösen und die Gürtelschnalle zu öffnen. Schnell hatte er sich seiner Kleidung entledigt und watete ohne Zögern in den seichten Cherwell.

Anne lachte erfreut auf und begrüßte ihn mit einem erneuten Schwall erfreulich kalten Wassers, das sie mit hohlen Händen ihm entgegen warf.

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war er bei den jüngeren Leuten und trieb sie mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen vor sich her, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er, Detectiv-Inspector Robert Lewis, 56 Jahre alt, Vater zweier erwachsener Kinder und respektabler Beamter ihrer Majestät der Königin, splitternackt war. Hathaway und Collins stoben leise quietschend auseinander, ins tiefere Wasser. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Frau, und schon bald hatte er sie eingeholt, wild mit den Armen rudernd fiel sie rückwärts um und versank. Prustend tauchte sie wieder auf und streckte Robbie die Hand entgegen, lachend zog er sie hoch. Schwungvoll tauchte sie auf und prallte gegen ihn. Instinktiv schlang er die Arme um sie und hielt sie fest. Nackte Haut presste sich an nackte Haut, tief blickte er ihr in die Augen. Ein einladendes Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen. Verwirrt ließ er sie los und trat er einen halben Schritt zurück – was geschah hier? Deutlich konnte er spüren, dass sich sein Körper an Funktionen erinnern konnte, die schon seit langem nicht mehr gebraucht wurden…

Schweigend lächelte sie ihn weiter an, dann glitt ihre Rechte über seine linke Schulter, dem Schlüsselbein entlang zu seiner dunkel behaarte Brust. Tief sah sie ihm in die Augen, dann ergriff sie seine beiden Hände und küsste seine Fingerspitzen, elektrische Schläge durchfuhren seinen Körper. Bestimmend legte sie seine Hände auf ihre festen Brüste und presste sie ihm entgegen. Geniesend schloss sie die Augen. Robbie war wie erstarrte – wie war er in diese Situation gekommen, wie kam er da wieder heraus? Anne atmete geräuschvoll ein, drängte sich noch etwas näher an ihn. Zärtlich strich ihre Hand über seine Schulter, wie von selbst begannen seine Hände ihre Brüste zu kneten, ihre festen Nippel zu streicheln, sinnlich leckte sie sich die Lippen. Statt darüber nachzudenken, wie er dies beenden konnte, hatte er jetzt nur noch einen Gedanken: er wollte diese Lippen schmecken. Bevor er selbst etwas tun konnte, ergriff sie sein Gesicht und zog ihn zu sich heran. Vorsichtig berührten sich ihre Lippen. Sie schmeckte nach Wein und Sommer, Robert schloss kurz die Augen.

Als er sie wieder öffnete sah er seinen Sergeant etwa zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt. Hathaway stand bis zum Bauchnabel im Wasser und schien ihnen interessiert zuzusehen, oder bedeutete dieser schräggelegte Kopf Missbilligung? – Im Laufe der Jahre hatte Robert Lewis gelernt, dass diese Geste beides bedeuten konnte.

Anne wandte sich nun auch zu James um und lächelte, verführerisch glitt ihre Zungenspitze aus dem Mund, ihre Rechte hob eine Brust an und strich mit dem Daumen über die Brustwarze. Sie nickte James zu.

Bevor dieser reagieren konnte erklangen entfernte Stimmen, die rasch naher kamen. Noch waren sie nicht zu verstehen, doch das würde sich bald ändern.

„Besuch“, reagierte Robert als erster und trieb die beiden anderen mit einer Kopfbewegung aus dem Wasser.

„Los, Beeilung.“

Hathaway setzte sich sofort in Bewegung und watete Richtung Ufer, doch Collins stand nur irritiert da und sah Lewis aus großen Augen an.

„Komm“, forderte er sie erneut auf und ergriff ihr Handgelenk.

Sie blinzelte zweimal, dann klärte sich ihr Blick und willig folgte sie ihm aus dem Wasser.

„Wer ist das?“ Fragte sie leise.

„Wenn wir Glück haben“, erwiderte James genauso leise und sammelte seine Kleidungsstücke auf, „ein paar Studenten, die das selbe vorhaben wie wir…“

„…und wenn wir Pech haben?“ Wollte Anne wissen während sie eine ihrer Sandalen aus dem Wasser zog.

„Dann“, mischte sich Robert ein und schnappte sein Kleiderbündel vom Boden, „ist es die Polizei.“

Die Frau richtete sich mit ihren Sachen im Arm auf und begann leise zu Kichern.

„Aber ihr seid doch die Polizei…“

„Und genau das“, flüsterte Hathaway, ergriff ihren Oberarm und schob sie vorwärts, „ist das Problem. Polizisten sollen nachts nicht baden“, er fing an zu kichern, „ im Fluss…“

„…nackt“, ergänzte Anne und lachte leise.

Mittlerweile waren deutlich Stimmen zu erkennen und auch der Schein einer Taschenlampe war auszumachen.

„…die sollen den jungen Leuten doch ihren Spaß lassen…“, erklang ein rauchiger Männerbass.

„Und uns unsere Ruhe“, entgegnete ebenfalls ein Mann, dieser aber wohl jünger und mit deutlich hiesigem Dialekt, „aber wir werden dafür bezahlt unsere Pflicht zu tun, also….“

Schnell huschten Lewis, Hathaway und Collins ins nahe Gebüsch und schafften es so gerade noch von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden, bevor die beiden Bobbys die Uferwiese betraten. Gebückt standen sie im Dickicht und es war klar, dass sie hier eher früher als später erwischt werden würden.

„Und jetzt?“ Fragte Lewis drängend und blickte seinem DS scharf in die Augen, der Alkohol hatte ihn zwar ziemlich enthemmt, aber noch nicht vollkommen ausgeschaltet, er hoffte, dass selbe träfe auch auf seinen Sergeant zu.

James kniff die Augen zusammen, dann blickte er sich hektisch um.

„Hier in der Nähe müsste“, sein Kopf ruckte herum, „ja, hier gibt es einen alten Bootsschuppen.“

Robert war erleichtert, auch Hathaway war nicht ganz sinnlos betrunken

„Und was hilft uns das?“ Flüsterte er fast unhörbar.

„Der Schuppen müsste dahinten sein, er liegt in einem fast renaturierten Bereich.“

Lewis sah ihn groß an.

„Das heißt“, ergänzte James jetzt, „er ist fast eingewachsen, kein Ort wo ein Bobby in ordentlicher Uniform gerne hingehen würde…“

„Los“, kommandierte Robbie und schlich gebückt in die von Hathaway angegebene Richtung, Anne und James folgten ihm.


	4. Good Girls Go To Heaven...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achtung - eindeutige Schilderung von sexuellen Handlungen M/F / Dreier

  1. **Good Girls Go To Heaven (Bad Girls Go Everywhere** **) – (Meatloaf)**



 

 

Sie standen hinter der Schuppentür und wagten kaum zu atmen. Trotz des stark erhöhten Alkoholkonsums war ihnen allen klar, dass es mehr als peinlich wäre, wenn man einen Detectiv-Inspector mit seinem Detectiv-Sergeant splitternackt in einem einsamen Bootshaus entdecken würde. Da würde selbst die Anwesenheit einer ebenfalls nackten Frau nichts mehr retten.

 

Doch die Beamten schienen keine Lust zu haben durch matschigen Grund auf die alte Hütte zuzuwaten. Kein Laut war zu hören.

 

Plötzlich fing Anne an zu hicksen, gefolgt von unterdrücktem Kichern.

 

„SSt“, machte Robert leise und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen.

 

Es folgte noch mehr Gekicher.

 

Er drehte sich um und sah Anne an.

 

Das Mondlicht, das von der offenen Flussseite herein fiel beschien ihren immer noch feuchten, nackten Körper. Dass nasse Haar hing ihr über die rechte Schulter nach vorne, bis hinab zur Brustwarze.

 

Wieder hickste sie, wieder musste sie kichern.

 

 _Sie wird uns noch verraten_ – suggerierte ihm sein umnebelter Verstand – _James schaut immer noch aus dem Fenster…ich muss verhindern, dass sie loslacht…_

 

Mit einem Schritt war er bei der jüngeren Frau und bevor er genau wusste was eigentlich geschah, und wer den entscheidenden Schritt getan hatte lagen sie sich erneut in den Armen und er drückte seine Lippen auf die ihren.

 

Dieser Kuss war nicht scheu wie der erste, dieser Kuss wurde schnell fordernd und wild. Er spürte ihre zarten Lippen unter den seinen, und bevor er Herr seiner Sinne werden konnte, fühlte er schon, wie sich ihr Mund öffnete und ihre Zungen sich berühren. Ihre Hände fuhren durch sein Haar, ihr schlanker Körper drängte sich an ihn, so dass er zwei Schritte bis an die Tür zurückweichen musste. Er fühlte ihre Brüste an seiner Haut, fühlte ihre Hände wie sie über seinen Nacken strichen. Seine Gedanken rasten, zumindest die, die noch dazu fähig waren, er durfte das nicht zulassen, sie waren betrunken, Hathaway war dabei… _verdammt wo war Hathaway?_

Robert öffnete die Augen, James stand keine zwei Meter entfernt und beobachtete sie, genauso, wie er es im Fluss getan hatte... Doch jetzt gab es keinen Zweifel daran, dass es dem jungen Mann gefiel was er da sah. Jims beachtliches Glied hatte sich aufgerichtet, die Augen des Sergeants waren auf die beiden gerichtet…

Bevor Robbies Kopf wieder die Oberhand gewinnen konnte, lösten sich plötzlich Annes Lippen von den seinen und küssten seine Halsbeuge, sein Schlüsselbein, seine Brustwarzen…

Jetzt war es Roberts Glied das sich hart und prall aufrichtete, er spürte, wie seine Erektion gegen Annes Schenkel stieß…von nun an gab es kein rationales Denken mehr, nur noch Fühlen, nur noch Gefühl…

 

Annes Hände waren plötzlich an seinem steifen Penis, und in dem gleichen Rhythmus in dem sie an seinen  Brustwarzen saugte rieb ihr Daumen über seine Eichel…er legte den Kopf zurück an die Tür und stöhnte…sie drängte sich noch dichter an ihn, er öffnete die Augen, und sah, wie sie erst zu Hathaway blickte und dann ihn an sah, Robert spürte wie er nickte, dann streckte sie den Arm aus und James trat heran…Robbie sah einen fiebrigen Glanz in den braunen Augen seines Untergebenen…so braun, so beeindruckend…Annes Hand legte sich fest um seinen steifes Glied, Robert schloss wieder die Augen während sie begann an seinem Mundwinkel zu knabbern…James schlanker Körper presste sich dicht an Annes Rücken, er küsste ihre Schultern, ihren Nacken, sein Glied streifte ihren Po…es tat gut sie zu fühlen, es tat gut hier zu sein…seine harte Erektion glitt von hinten zwischen ihre Beine, hier war ihre rechte Hand mit Roberts Glied beschäftigt, er spürte, wie sich ihre Hand auch um seine Männlichkeit schloss, vor Erregung wurden seine Brustwarzen hart, ein Klos bildete sich in seinem Hals…

 

Annes linke Hand kam der rechten zu Hilfe, sie löste sich von Roberts Nacken und griff hinter sich und damit nach Jims erregiertem Glied…ihre Rechte pumpte vor sich immer noch Roberts Schwanz, sie ließ ihn sich über sie Handfläche bis zur Handwurzel gleiten, dabei konnte sie seine Hoden massieren…Robbie knurrte…mit einem Male war die Hand verschwunden, und sein Schwanz rutschte über ihre Schamlippen…sein Atem stockte…Anne stöhne leise und schmiegte sich noch dichter an ihn, ihre Hüften bewegten sich unablässig im Takt den vorher ihre Hände beschreiben hatten, in diesem intensiven Rhythmus ließ sie sein Glied über sich gleiten…Robert musste diesem Takt folgen, der schob ich ihr entgegen, wurde immer härten und plötzlich war er in ihr…

 

„Oh…ja…“, stöhnet sie und schmiegte sich noch dichter an….

 

…auch James rückte noch enger heran…Robert stand an die Tür gepresst, Anne an ihn geschmiegt, seinen harten Schwanz tief in sich und James rieb sich an Annes Rücken, eine Hand an ihrer rechten Brust, deren Warze er zwischen den Fingern zwirbelte, und sein Glied von hinten zwischen ihren Beinen, wo seine sensible Spitze nun Robbies pralle Hoden traf…

 

Robert spürte die fremde Berührung, ahnte gleich was es war und konnte es aber nicht verhindern, dass es genau diese Berührung war, die ihm den Atem nahm…in gleichmäßigem Rhythmus stieß er in Anne und in genau dem gleichen Rhythmus stieß James Schwanzspitze gegen sein Gehänge…Hitze stieg in ihm auf, er konnte ein heiseres Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken, dann kam er, mit einer solchen Intensität, wie noch niemals in seinem Leben…als er spürte, wie der Orgasmus ihn überrollte öffnete er die Augen und sein Blick traf die braunen Augen Hathaways…

 

…es war dieses dunkle Braun, das tief in sein Innerstes fuhr, das die Euphorie des Orgasmuses noch zu steigern schien…

_Oh Gott_ – die Gedanken schafften es nur schwer zu ihm durch zu dringen – _dein Sergeant sieht dir beim Ficken zu … und er scheint es zu genießen…_

 

Hathaway drängte noch einmal von hinten zwischen Annes Beine, noch einmal stieß sein Glied gegen Roberts Hoden…Lewis kam es kurz so vor, als sähe er ein triumphales Aufblitzen in Jims Augen, doch dann überrollte ihn eine zweite, unsagbar starke Welle des Orgasmuses, so dass er nur noch seine Augen schließen konnte und den Kopf nach hinten warf.

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

„Oh Gott“, flüsterte Anne und fuhr über Hathaways kurzen blonden Haarschopf, „ihr seid unglaublich.“

 

Die drei waren ein Stück hinter der Tür auf den Boden gesunken, hier ruhten sie auf ein paar alten Stuhlkissen. Anne lag in der Mitte, Arme und Beine waren miteinander verstrickt, es war immer noch warm, und der Alkoholpegel in ihrem Blut noch immer sehr hoch.

 

Hathaway kicherte und strich mit der Rechten erst über ihre Wange, dann den Hals entlang, über das Schlüsselbein, bis er ihre feste Brust berührte.

 

„Du bist unglaublich.“

 

Er hob die Brust an und küsste ihre sich versteifende Brustwarze.

 

Sie stöhnte wohlig und drängte sich mit ihrem Rücken an Lewis, ließ ihre Rechte aber über James´ schmale Hüften gleiten.

 

Robert richtete sich halb auf, beobachtete fasziniert, wie Hathaways Glied sich versteifte und rückte dichter an Anne heran, auch sein Penis begann zu zucken, stieß gegen ihren Po.

 

„Mhmmm“, machte sie und blickte über ihre Schulter zu ihm, „ihr scheint auch noch nicht genug zu haben.“

 

Hathaway vergrub den Kopf zwischen ihren Brüsten, küsste sich hinab bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel.

 

Anne kicherte.

 

„Ihr sollt beide was davon haben.“

 

Damit schob sie Jims Kopf weg, und wandte sich Robert zu. Sacht stieß sie ihn auf den Rücken und begann über seine behaarte Brust zu streicheln. Sie ging auf alle Viere. Zärtlich ließ sie den Zeigefinger um seine Brustwarzen kreisen. James ging auf die Knie und rückte so an sie heran, seine Oberschenkel berührten ihr Gesäß, seine sehnigen Hände strichen über ihren Rücken.

 

„Was hast du vor?“ Fragte Robbie heiser, ihre Finger schickten heiße Stromstöße durch seinen Körper.

 

„Es wird dir gefallen“, lächelte sie und kletterte zwischen seine Beine.

 

Robert schloss die Augen.

 

Annes weiche Lippen hauchten zarte Küsse auf seine Haut, ihre Hände streichelten ihn.

 

James Hathaway schmiegte sich an ihren Rücken, seine lange Gestallt fügte sich an die ihre wie ein Puzzleteil an ein anderes. Er roch den Duft ihres feuchten Haares, spürte die Weichheit ihrer Haut. Er bedeckte ihren Nacken mit Küssen, genoss die direkte Nähe ihres Körpers…genoss die Nähe Roberts…trotz des Wissens, dass ihm dies nicht Recht wäre…

 

Noch während er sie küsste wusste er, dass es nicht dabei bleiben würde, nicht dabei bleiben konnte…noch zu deutlich war der Nachhall ihres vorangegangenen Beisammenseins für ihn spürbar…

James Hathaway spürte die fleischliche Begierde in sich lodern, spürte, dass sie Erfüllung forderte, dass er dem unermesslichen Druck nachgeben musste…

 

Mit einem tiefen Knurren rutschte er noch dichter an sie heran, stieß sein steifes Glied zwischen ihre Beine…

 

…Anne strich mit erfahrenen Fingern über Roberts wiedererwachtes Glied, sich Hathaways Gewicht auf dem Rücken voll bewusst. Dann senkte sie den Kopf zwischen Lewis´ Beine und küsste ganz sacht den Schaft seines Penis. Robert zuckte, Anne hauchte ihm einen weitern Kuss auf die immer stärker werdende Erektion. Hathaway packte ihre Hüfte und begann langsam seinen Schwanz zwischen ihren Beinen vor und zurück zu bewegen…Roberts Glied richtete sich voll auf, Anne leckte über die feuchte Spitze und sah zu seinem Gesicht, noch immer hatte er die Augen geschlossen, sie leckte weiter, nahm sein Glied in den Mund…James Rhythmus wurde schnelle, die stärker werdende Feuchtigkeit ließ ihn sanft über sie geleiten, er wollte mehr, zog seinen Schwanz ein Stück zurück, platzierte ihn neu und drang mit seinem kurzen Ruck in Annes weiche, nasse Scheide ein…seine Erregung war so groß, dass er all seine Konzentration aufbringen musste um nicht sofort zu kommen, er wollte das genießen, also atmete er tief durch, konzentrierte sich und begann dann erneut einen langsamen Rhythmus. Anne passte sich diesem an, und in genau dem Takt in dem er in sie stieß ließ sie ihre Zunge über Roberts empfindliche Eichel gleiten… es dauerte nur Sekunden und alle drei bäumten sich gleichzeitig auf…

 

James fühlte die heiße Welle des Orgasmus über sich hereinbrechen wie einen Tsunami, noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben, hatte er so etwas Unglaubliches gefühlt. Er konnte nicht anders: als das Gefühl seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, öffnete er die Augen, und sah an Annes Schulter vorbei in das vor Schweiß glänzende Gesicht Robert Lewis´ nur um festzustellen, dass auch dieser just in diesem Moment die blauen Augen öffnete um ihn anzusehen. Wortlos trafen sich ihre Blicke, wurde das klare Sehen durch die Brandung des Orgasmus hinweggespült, und ohne zu wissen warum, ohne sich auch nur daran erinnern zu können die Bewegung bewusst ausgeführt zu haben fanden sich ihre ausgestreckten Hände und krallen sich im Moment des absoluten Höhepunktes ineinander…

 

Sie gaben ein groteskes Bild ab, Robert lag auf dem Rücken, Anne kniete zwischen seinen Beinen, seinen Penis im Mund, die Ellbogen rechts und links neben seinen Hüften auf dem Boden abgestützt den Po erhoben, James kniete hinter ihr und sein Glied steckte tief in ihrer Scheide…aber es war egal, niemand sah sie, niemand nahm ihnen diesen Moment gestohlenen Glücks…

 

...bad girls go everywhere...


	5. Morning Has Broken

5\. Mornig has Broken – (Simon & Garfunkel)

James Hathaway fühlte sich leicht und frei. Seine Gedanken schienen zu schweben, frische, klare Luft strömte bei jedem einzelnen Atemzug in seine Lungen und belebte seinen Körper mit Reinheit und Stärke. – Er fühlte sich gut! So leicht, so unbeschwert, so glücklich wie beinahe noch nie in seinem Leben.  
Nur ganz langsam vermochte es die gerade aufgehende Sonne ihn mit ihren ersten hellen Strahlen, die auf sein entspanntes Gesicht fielen, zu wecken. Verschlafen bemerkte Hathaway wie die verhaltene Helligkeit durch seine geschlossenen Augenlieder sickerte und den Schlaf zurück drängte.  
Er knurrte leise und bewegte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite – wollte sich wieder in Morpheus´ Arme begeben. Dann jedoch begannen seine Sinne langsam zu erwachen. Er spürte die Wärme auf seinem Gesicht, und gleichzeitig nahm er aber auch wahr, wie eine sachte Briese über seinen Körper strich. Dieses Gefühl irritierte ihn, benommen suchte seine rechte Hand nach der Bettdecke. Nur da war keine Decke die er sich hätte über den nackten Körper ziehen können.

Nackt! diese Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag und er war mit einem Male vollständig wach warum zum Teufel bin ich nackt? Ich schlafe niemals nackt…Ich…

Mit einem Ruck riss er die braunen Augen auf und blickte in einen rotglühenden Himmel – Sonnenaufgang. Er wollte sich aufsetzen, aber da lag ein Gewicht auf seinem linken Arm und auf der linken Seite seines Brustkorbes.

Mein Gott stöhnte James leise, schloss demütig die Augen, als die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend und vor allem an die vergangene Nacht zurückkehrten und blickte dann an seine linke Seite, in der festen Erwartung dort einen wilden Schopf blonden, langen Haares zu finden und einen schlanken, braungebrannten Frauenkörper.  
Der Hinterkopf auf den er blickte war nicht blond…und es war auch keine nackte Frau die mit dem Rücken zu ihm, dicht an ihn geschmiegt, neben ihm lag…

Wortlos ließ sich James Hathaway zurücksinken, er atmete tief aus und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.  
Sofort versuchte er die Vorgänge zu rekapitulieren: es war ein schöner Abend gewesen, der schönste seit…er wusste nicht wie lange…er hatte sich betrunken…und dann hatte er Sex gehabt…sie hatten Sex gehabt…wilden Sex…

verdammt, ich habe im Beisein meines Chefs Sex gehabt…

James kniff die immer noch geschlossenen Augen zusammen nicht nur im Beisein von Lewis…mit ihm…irgendwie… Bei diesem Gedanken schlug er sich selbst den Hinterkopf auf den Boden oh, Mann…was wird jetzt geschehen?...

Vorsichtig öffnete Hathaway wieder die Augen, der Himmel wurde heller, er schätzte es war so gegen halb fünf.

Wo ist Anne? suchend wandte er den Kopf hin und her.

„Hm…“, knurrte DI Robert Lewis im Schlaf und kuschelte seinen nackten Rücken noch etwas mehr an James´ Flanke.

Hathaway hob beide Brauen – die Berührung war angenehm, nicht nur wegen der Körperwärme. An den Stellen an denen sie sich berührten schien seine Haut zu prickeln, ein Gefühl, das seine Nervenbahnen entlang schoss bis es in seiner Magengrube angekommen war und sich dort als warme, weiche Woge ausbreitete…  
Für einen Moment blickte er auf das Profil des schlafenden, älteren Mannes, sah die kleinen Fältchen und die ergrauenden Haare, sah die grauen Bartstoppeln, die sich über Nacht gebildet hatten und stellte fest, dass er die Zeichen des Alters eigentlich gar nicht bemerkte, sondern nur ein Gesicht erblickte, von dem er sich wünschte es öfter so entspannt, ja glücklich zu sehen.  
James Hathaway atmete erneut tief ein und zog vorsichtig seinen linken Arm unter Robbies Kopf hervor. Wieder bewegte sich dieser, wachte aber nicht auf. Langsam rutschte der Sergeant von dem schlafenden Mann fort und stand leise auf.

Suchend blickte er sich um. Von Anne war keine Spur zu finden. Sie war samt Kleidung verschwunden. DS Hathaway fuhr sich mit der Hand erst durch sein kurzes blondes Haar, dann durchs Gesicht, auch er hatte eine Rasur nötig. Langsam schaffte es die Sonne immer mehr Strahlen durch das Blätterdach der Bäume zu senden, und der Platz an dem er eben noch gelegen hatte wurde nun voll beschienen.

Der Blick seiner braunen Augen sondierte den Boden des Bootshauses und fand überall verstreut Teile seiner und Lewis´ Kleidung. Rasch hob er erst Robbies Kleider auf, hängte sie achtsam über einen alten, wackeligen Stuhl und suchte dann seine Sachen zusammen. Er sah an sich herab, sog seinen eigenen Geruch ein und blickte dann kurze auf den Kanal. Er roch nach Sex, das ließ sich nicht leugnen, aber jetzt schnell ins Wasser zu springen erschien ihm als keine gute Idee, zumal sich hier nirgendwo ein Handtuch oder ähnliches finden ließ. Das Waschen musste warten, bis er zuhause war. Leise begann er sich anzuziehen. Schlüpfte in die hellblau karierten Boxershorts und wollte dann das weißte T-Shirt überstreifen, das ihm als Unterhemd diente, doch das war komplett verdreht, so dass er es erst richten musste, bevor er damit seinen schmalen Oberkörper mit dem straffen Waschbrettbauch bedecken konnte. Je auf einem Bein stehend zog er die schwarzen Socken an, dann griff er nach der Hose des hellgrauen Anzuges. Missmutig verzog er das Gesicht, als er feststellte, dass diese vollkommen verknittert und verdreckt war, was aber logisch erschien, nachdem sie gestern Nacht achtlos und in größter Eile ausgezogen und auf die Uferböschung geworfen worden war.  
James warf einen raschen Blick auf den immer noch schlafenden Lewis. Er konnte nicht anders als kurz und bitter zu lächeln. Sein Vorgesetzter sah so friedlich und glücklich aus, und auch irgendwie anziehend, wie er so vollkommen nackt vor ihm lag. Schnell schüttelte Hathaway seinen Kopf und griff mir tauben Fingern nach dem lila Hemd, das er dann rasch überstreifte und nachlässig zuknöpfte.

Von weit her war das Bellen eines Hundes zu vernehmen, die Stadt erwachte. James zog sein Handy und ein Päckchen Zigaretten aus den Seitentaschen des am Boden liegenden Jacketts und sah auf die Uhr: 4.45h. Er würde Lewis bald wecken müssen, sonst könnte es sein, dass sie hier erwischt wurden…  
Aber zuerst musste er noch eine Zigarette rauchen, sein Körper gierte nach Nikotin, versprach sich Beruhigung davon. Er trat an den Rand des Bootshauses und blickte über die stille Wasserfläche des Flüsschens. Mit unruhiger Hand fingerte er seine vorletzte Zigarette aus der Packung und zündete sie an. Er nahm einen tiefen Zug und behielt den Rauch lange in der Lunge, bevor er langsam und zitternd ausatmete…was würde jetzt geschehen?

 

***************************************************************************

 

Die Sonne stieg unablässig höher und plötzlich schienen ihre bereits warmen Strahlen Detectiv Inspector Robert Lewis mitten ins Gesicht. Die plötzliche Helligkeit und Wärme ließen ihn fast sofort erwachen, vielleicht war auch das langsam näherkommende Bellen des Hundes nicht ganz unschuldig daran.

„Was zum…?“ Murmelte Lewis verwirrt und öffnete die Augen.

Hathaway stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm und blickte über den Kanal, jetzt aber sah er einem Reflex folgend kurz über seine Schulter, um sich dann aber rasch wieder abzuwenden. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass DI Lewis nicht sehr erpicht darauf war von seinem Sergeant in dieser Situation beobachtet zu werden.

Lewis richtete seine Oberkörper auf die Ellbogen auf und blickte sich irritiert in dem baufälligen Bootshaus um. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen registrierte er die verschlossene Tür zum Ufer hin, die schmutzigen Fenster und die zum Kanal hin offene Seite. Und er registrierte, dass er splitternackt auf ein paar alten Stuhlkissen lag.

„Verdammt!“ Entfuhr es ihm halblaut und der strich sich mit der Rechten durch sein Gesicht.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf Hathaway, der immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm dastand und rauchte.

„Was…“, begann er, sprach aber dann nicht weiter, sondern schüttelte nur den dröhnenden Kopf.

Wieder erklang das Bellen des Hundes.

Robbie Lewis verzog das Gesicht, er konnte sich zwar nicht mehr so ganz genau daran erinnern, wie er in diese Situation gekommen war, aber eines war sicher, die Situation in die er kommen würde, wenn ihn jemand so finden würde war bestimmt um einiges schlimmer.

Nur mühsam kam er vom Boden hoch, sein Rücken tobte. Beinahe verblüfft blickte er an seinem nackten Körper herunter…

Verdammt nochmal, was habe ich nur angestellt?...Es war doch ein wirklich schöner Abend, bis wir drei …ja, wir waren zu dritt…James und dieses Mädchen…  
Synapsen schlossen sich, elektrische Nervenimpulse rasten los. Robert schloss kurz die Augen als die Erinnerung plötzlich zurückkehrte…  
…Anne…sie hat mich, sie hat uns…sie hat es uns beiden besorgt, mir und…James…  
Schnell schoss sein Blick zu Hathaway… Oh, Gott !!! 

Nur jahrelanges Training, dass ein Polizist sich von Überraschungen nicht einschüchtern lassen sollte, bewahrten DI Lewis davor einfach nur völlig irritiert da zustehen. Stattdessen entdeckte er seine sorgfältig über einen Stuhl gehängte Kleidung und begann sich anzuziehen. Sogar die Anzughose war auf Bügelfalte gelegt und Robbie wurde klar, dass dies nur James getan haben konnte. Er zog sich vollständig an, bis auf die Krawatte, die immer noch in einer Jackentasche steckte, dann fuhr er mit gespreizten Fingern durch das dunkle Haar, atmete tief ein, nahm seinen Mut zusammen und trat an James´ rechte Seite.

Hathaway starrte weiter über das Wasser, die Zigarette im rechten Mundwinkel, beide Hände in den Hosentaschen.  
Lewis blickte ihn rasch an, kniete sich dann an den Rand der Holzkonstruktion auf der sich das Bootshaus befand und schöpfte mit beiden Händen Wasser in sein Gesicht.

„Brrr…“, entfuhr es dem älteren Mann.

Langsam nahm James die Kippe aus dem Mund und warf sie ins Wasser. Ein Lächeln zuckte über Hathaways Gesicht und er blickte hinab zu seinem Vorgesetzten. Wortlos reichte er ihm eine Hand und zog ihn wieder auf die Beine. Dann wischte er sich die feuchte Linke am Hosenbein ab und fingerte die letzte Zigarette aus der zerknitterten Schachtel. Mit leicht bebender Hand entzündete er den Tabak und dankte im Stillen Gott dafür, dass Lewis seinen Blick auf einen Punkt irgendwo auf der anderen Seite des Wassers gerichtet hatte.

„Wird wieder ein schöner Tag heute“, stellte Robbie völlig unpassender Weise fest, nur um der bedrückenden Stille zu entgehen.

„Yeap“, nickte James und nahm einen tiefen Zug.

Robert Lewis musterte nun den jüngeren Mann, verzog das Gesicht und schnappte sich Hathaways Zigarette, gerade in dem Moment, als dieser sie sich wieder an die Lippen führen wollte.

„…eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht mehr rauchen“, sagte er leise nachdem er den beißenden Rauch tief in die Lungenkapillaren gezogen hatte.

Sprachlos und völlig irritiert blickte ihn James an. Lewis blies den Rauch aus dem rechten Mundwinkel und starrte völlig unbeteiligt hinüber ans andere Ufer. Dann straffte er die Schultern, schloss kurz die Augen und wandte seinen Blick wieder Hathaway zu.

Das Bellen des Hundes war ihnen nun ganz nahe.

„… ist auch nichts mehr für Sie, Sir“, erwiderte der Sergeant ohne recht zu wissen warum und entwand ihm die Zigarette, „Sie sollten auf Ihre Gesundheit achten.“

Langsam und nur mit einem durch höchste Konzentration unterdrückten Zittern führte er die Kippe an seinen Mund.

Wortlos starrten die beiden Männer sich an.

Was geschieht hier?...bei allen Heiligen: was ist hier geschehen?...er inhalierte tief, der scharfe Rauch brannte in seiner Lunge und dennoch war da auch der beinahe süße Geschmack des Mannes der zuvor den Filter zwischen seinen Lippen gehabt hatte…wie geht es jetzt weiter? – geht es mit uns überhaupt weiter?...wie konnte so etwas geschehen?

„Sir, ich…“

Ein dumpfes Brummen erklang vom unter her. Überrascht hob Robbie eine Braue. Dann erklang Hathaways Handyklingelton aus der Jackentasche des am Boden liegenden Jacketts.

Schnell nahm James noch einen raschen Zug von der fast aufgerauchten Zigarette und warf diese dann in den Fluss. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung bückte er sich und hob seine Jacke auf, rasch klopfte er die Innentasche ab und fischte sein Smatphone heraus.

Beim automatischen Blick auf das Display schnellten seine Brauen nach oben. Bevor er das Gespräch annahm blickte er alarmiert zu seinem Vorgesetzten.

„Hathaway“, meldete er sich nachdem er durch kurzes Räuspern seine Stimme geklärt hatte.

Mit schräggelegtem Kopf und zusammen gekniffenen Augen blickte Robert Lewis ihn an.

„…nein Ma´am …ich weiß leider nicht weshalb Inspector Lewis sein Handy ausgeschaltet hat…“

-Innocent- schoss es Robbie durch den Kopf und sofort suchte er seine Taschen nach dem Telefon ab, er konnte sich nicht erinnern wo es sein konnte…es war nicht in seinen Taschen, wo konnte es sein, hatte er es letzte Nacht am Ufer verloren…wie sollte er das erklären?- 

„Wo genau?“ Fragte James indessen und der Ton seiner Stimme verriet, dass sie heute keinen freien Tag haben würden.

„Wir werden uns beeilen.“

Lewis schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Hathaway hatte sich verplappert.

Beruhigend hob der Sergeant seine linke Hand.

„…ich werde den Inspector zuhause abholen, das liegt auf dem Weg, ich bin mir sicher, er hat vergessen den Akku…ja Ma´am ich werde es ihm sagen“, James rollte mit den Augen“, ja, genauso wie Sie es gesagt haben“, dann legte er auf.

„Ein Toter?“ Wollte Lewis wissen und angelte dabei seine Krawatte aus der Jackentasche.

„Im Moment nur eine abgetrennte Hand und eine Menge Blut“, erwiderte der DS, steckte das Handy in sein Jackett und zog dieses an.

„Wo?“

„Direkt vor der Pförtnerloge des Nuffield Colleges.“

Robert Lewis riss die Augen auf.

„Das ist nicht gerade um die Ecke.“

„Ich hoffe auf ein Taxi.“

„Um 5 Uhr am Morgen?“

„Glück und Erfolg sind auf der Seite der Narren“, erwiderte der blonde Mann und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Ist das von Ihnen“, wollte Lewis wissen und folgte seinem Sergeant.

„Shakespeare“, verkündete dieser und grinste ihn an.

„War ja klar“, grummelte Robbie und blickte sich suchend um. „Haben Sie mein verdammtes Handy…“

Auf dem Weg zur maroden Schuppentür überquerten Sie das Lager aus alten Stuhlkissen und Decken, kurz wurden ihre Schritte langsamer, unbehaglich sahen sie sich an.  
Was sollten sie einander sagen? Sollten sie etwas sagen?  
Plötzlich bückte sich James Hathaway, sein langer Arm schoss nach vorne und er zog etwas hervor, das halb unter den Kissen verborgen lag.

„Mein verdammtes Handy“, stellte Robbie fest als James sich wieder aufrichtete und es ihm entgegen hielt.

„Sie sollten es hin und wieder laden“, schlug er ihm vor und öffnete die Schuppentür.

„Ich habe es geladen“, widersprach sein Vorgesetzter und schüttelte das Gerät.

Als die beiden Männer den alten Bootsschuppen verlassen hatten sahen sie sich einem rüstigen älteren Herren mit einem großen, struppigen Bobtail gegenüber, der sie schwanzwedelnd anbellte.

Lewis grinste den Rentner verlegen an und versuchte dann mit den weitausholenden Schritten seines Sergeants mitzuhalten.


	6. Objects In The Rearview Mirrow

 

  1. **Objects In The Rearview Mirror…** (Meatloaf)



 

 

Zwei Jahre später

 

 

Fasziniert beobachtete Sergeant James Hathaway wie die Regentropfen an der Fensterscheibe von Jean Innocents Büro herunter rannen, während er und Inspector Robert Lewis darauf warteten zu erfahren weshalb sie hier waren.

Superintendent Innocent thronte hinter ihrem hölzernen Schreibtisch und blätterte mit gesengtem Kopf in einer Aktenmappe, sie schien die Anwesenheit der beiden Männer vollständig zu ignorieren.

Hathaway verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Ein plötzlicher Termin bei der Chefin war nie gut.

 

Robert Lewis hob beide Augenbrauen, legte den Kopf schief und räusperte sich – schon zum zweiten Mal seit sie vor ca. einer Minute eingetreten waren – auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch ihrer Vorgesetzten. Doch seit Robbie die Türe hinter ihnen beiden geschlossen hatte, schien Innocent sie vergessen zu haben. Die Frau in mittleren Jahren, mit dem kastanienbraunen Haar, das sie heute wieder hochgesteckt trug, verzog keine Miene, sah immer noch nicht auf.

 

Hathaway blickte vom Fenster zu Lewis, runzelte die Stirn und begann auf den Fußballen zu wippen, immer noch die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

 

“Ma´am…”, räusperte sich DI Lewis erneut, “wir können…”

 

“Scht”, machte Innocent und hob die linke Hand zum Zeichen des Schweigens, ihr Blick haftete immer noch auf den Schriftstücken vor ihr.

 

“…ich meine…”, fuhr Robert fort, wurde jedoch vom tiefen Brummen seines i-phones unterbrochen.

 

Schuldbewusst ließ er seine rechte Hand auf die Jackentasche fallen um das Gerät zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ungerührt brummte es weiter, um dann aber doch noch zu verstummen.

 

Obwohl es Detectiv Inspector Robert Lewis jetzt nicht recht war, nun hatte er Innocents ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Mit hochgezogenen Brauen sah sie ihn, mit ihrem berühmten Mörderblick, schweigend an. Dann atmete sie schwer aus, schloss den Aktendeckel und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

 

Robbie Lewis´ Militärzeit lag nun schon eine geraume Zeit zurück, und dennoch kam er sich in der Nähe dieser Frau manchmal so vor wie am ersten Tag bei der Truppe.

 

“Wieso?” Sie sagte nur dieses eine, leise Wort, aber es hing wie ein Donnergrollen im Raum.

 

“Wieso, was? Ma´am?” Schnappte James sogleich nach dem Köder.

 

“Wieso tun Sie beide das immer wieder?”

 

“Immer wieder…was?” Auch Robert wusste nicht worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Mein Gott”, fuhr sie hoch und beugte sich nun über den Schreibtisch nach Vorne, „das was Sie immer tun…den Leuten vor den Kopf stoßen?”

 

„Ma´am“, begann Lewis und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, „ich weiß wirklich nicht wovon…“

 

„Ersparen Sie mir das“, sie schnaufte und schnitt dann Hathaway das Wort ab, bevor er es ergreifen konnte, „hören Sie auf damit, alle beide.“

 

Unschuldig blickten sich die beiden Männer an, James legte den Kopf schief und hob eine Braue Richtung Innocent.

 

„Sie wissen genau was ich meine“, führte sie aus, erhob sich, kam um den Schreibtisch herum und damit den beiden recht nahe.

 

„Sie können nicht einfach einem Zeugen unterstellen, dass er etwas gesehen haben muss, da sowohl sein Wohnzimmer- als auch sein Klofenster zum Tatort hin gehen…“

 

Robert schmunzelte und auch James Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ein Grinsen.

 

Genervt blickte Jean Innocent von einem zum anderen, dann verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und ließ sich mit dem verlängerten Rücken gegen ihren Schreibtisch sinken.

 

„Ma´am“, begann Lewis von Neuem, doch da unterbrach ihn das erneute tiefe Brummen seines Mobiltelefones.

 

Missmutig legte seine Vorsetzte den Kopf schief. James verbarg seine immer stärker werdende Belustigung hinter einer vorgehaltenen Hand.

 

„Nun machen Sie schon“, forderte Innocent und rekte das Kinn vor.

 

Entschuldigend hob Robert Lewis die linke Hand während er mit der rechten das Telefon aus seiner Tasche zog. Irritiert stellte er fest, dass der Anruf nicht von der Notfallleitstelle kam, sondern von einer unterdrückten Rufnummer, eigentlich unmöglich, denn dies war sein Diensthandy – niemand außerhalb des Büros hatte diese Nummer, nicht einmal Lyn.

 

“Lewis”, meldete er sich und kniff die Augen zusammen, da der Anrufer nur schwer zu verstehen war.

 

“Ja, mein Name ist Lewis, Robert Lewis. Und wer sind Sie?”

 

Während Robbie sprach wendete er sich leicht von Innocent und Hathaway ab. James versuchte das Gespräch mit dem Superindentent am Laufen zu halten, doch es fiel ihm sehr schwer. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er dem Telefonat folgen sollte.

 

“Constable…woher…”

 

Pause.

 

“Ja…ja, ich kenne eine Anne Collins…”

 

Hathaway gab den Versuch auf seine Aufmerksamkeit zu teilen und wandte sich von, einer mittlerweile ebenfalls schweigenden, Innocent ab. Gespannt beobachtete er seinen direkten Vorgesetzten, wie dieser langsam Richtung Tür ging um mehr Privatsphäre zu haben.

 

“…nein, ich bin nicht ihr…warum zum Teufel rufen Sie mich überhaupt an und woher haben Sie?…”

 

Pause.

 

Erschrocken beobachtete James wie plötzlich alle Farbe aus Lewis´ Gesicht wich.

 

“…was genau ist passiert? – Hören Sie Constable, ich bin Detectiv Inspector bei der Polizei von Oxford, und ich will jetzt wissen…dann geben Sie ihn mir…DI Lewis hier…was ist passiert?...”

 

Lewis lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. Alarmiert schritt Hathaway zu ihm.

 

“…nein, sie hat keine näheren Verwandten…ich verstehe…”

 

Dann legte Robert Lewis auf und steckte langsam das Telefon in die Jackettasche. Er atmete tief ein, schloss die Augen und vergrub kurz das Gesicht in beiden Händen. Robbie hatte das Gefühl, dass sich seine Lungen gar nicht mit Sauerstoff füllen wollten, er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Er musste raus hier, er musste sowieso weg von hier, er musste zu ihr…

 

„Sir?“ Drang Hathaways tiefer Bass zu ihm.

 

„Sir?“ Wiederholte sein Sergeant und trat noch näher an ihn heran, hob die rechte Hand um sie seinem Vorgesetzten auf den Arm zu legen, verharrte dann aber wenigem Zentimeter davor.

 

„Ist etwas mit Lyn?“ Wollte er wissen, und wusste dabei doch gleichzeitig, dass nicht der Name von Lewis´ Tochter gefallen war.

 

Mit immer noch verborgenem Gesicht schüttelte der ältere Mann den Kopf.

 

„Nein, nicht Lyn…“

 

„Anne?“ Fragte James, obwohl er die Antwort kannte.

 

„Ich muss nach London…“, entgegnete Lewis tonlos und ließ die Hände sinken, „das war die Verkehrspolizei…“

 

Plötzlich spürte sein Assistent einen Kloß im Hals.

 

„Ich muss gehen“, stellte Robert fest, nickte Innocent zu und verließ den Raum.

 

„Was zum Teufel?“ Begann sie und brach dann sofort ab, sie kannte ihre Männer zu gut um nicht zu wissen, dass hier irgendetwas völlig schief lief.

 

Langsam stand sie auf.

 

„James?“

 

Fragend erwiderte dieser ihren Blick.

 

„Wer ist diese Anne Collins?“

 

Hathaway gab keine Antwort, zu viele Erinnerungen schossen ihm durch den Kopf….eine lachende Frau am Brunnen, eine weiche Hand auf seinem Arm, blaue Augen die ihn anstrahlten, andere blaue Augen die sich vor Verlangen verdunkelten, nackte Körper die sich aneinander schmiegten…

 

Der junge Mann schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

 

„Los“, forderte Innocent ihn auf. „Gehen Sie ihm nach, so kann er nicht fahren!“

 

James nickte und verließ mit langen Schritten das Büro des Superintendents.

 

„…und rufen Sie mich ja an!“

 

Rasch durchquerte er den Korridor, öffnete die Glastür, eilte durch den nächsten Gang und verließ dann über die fünf Stufen das Revier. Der Regen fiel leise. Suchend blickte er über den Parkflächen. Fast schon hatte er befürchtet Lewis wäre bereits losgefahren, da entdeckte er dessen Wagen auf dem üblichen Parkplatz. Sein DI stand vor der Fahrertür und hatte seinen Kopf auf die, auf dem Wagendach verschränkten Arme gelegt. Gerade als James sich näherte kam Bewegung in den dunkelhaarigen Mann und er wollte einsteigen.

Mit einem langen Arm versperrte Hathaway ihm den Weg. Die rechte Hand streckte er aus und forderte somit den Autoschlüssel.

 

„Ich fahre“, stellte James mit ruhiger Stimme fest, obwohl seine Knie weich waren.

 

Lews gab ihm den Schlüssel mit zitternder Hand und ging ohne ein Wort um den Wagen herum um auf der Beifahrerseite platzzunehmen. Der Sergeant stieg ein und ließ den Motor an. Schweigend fuhr er los.

 

 

 

 

Es war überraschend wenig Verkehr auf dem Motorway, dies erlaubte es Hathaway immer wieder einen Blick auf seinen Beifahrer zu werfen. Lewis saß tief in seinen Sitz vergraben und starrte schweigend in den Regen.

 

James hatte Mühe das Zittern seiner Hände zu kontrollieren, nur die mechanisierte Routine des Autofahrens hielt ihn davor ab vor Unruhe durchzudrehen.

 

- _was ist geschehen? Warum sagt er mir nichts?  Was ist mit Anne?_ – ging ihm zum tausendsten Male durch den Kopf.

 

Der Regen wurde immer stärker, dicke Tropfen hämmerten gegen die Fensterscheibe als James die Autobahnausfahrt nach London nahm. Nur mit Mühe schaffte es der Scheibenwischer für einigermaßen klare Sicht zu sorgen.

 

Robert Lewis´ Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um das Telefonat mit dem Constable der Verkehrspolizei: „…ich muss Ihnen mitteilen, dass Miss Anne Collins einen schweren Unfall hatte, sie wurde angefahren…“ – _sie wurde angefahren – oh Gott – warum?…was sollte das?…-_ Er atmete schwer aus und begann sich die Nasenwurzel zu massieren -… _sie wurde angefahren…verdammt…angefahren…in London City…hier war Vals Unfall gewesen….mein Gott – Val!!!…Anne…sei nicht tot, oh Gott, bitte sei nicht tot!…-_

„Wo müssen wir hin?“ Fragte James, und er konnte selbst hören, dass seine Worte rau klangen.

 

Zuerst kam keine Reaktion seines Begleiters, so dass er dachte, er müsse seine Frage wiederhohlen.

 

„Oh, Gott James“, vernahm er dann endlich die Stimme seines Vorgesetzten. „Anne wurde angefahren, auf der Oxford Street…“

 

Hathaway blickte rasch zu Lewis hinüber, er konnte erahnen, was in ihm vorging – auch Val war in London auf der Oxford Street angefahren worden – sie war gestorben…

 

„…sie wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht…der Constable hat gesagt, sie wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht…das heißt sie lebt noch…“

 

„Welches Krankenhaus?“

 

„…Gott sei Dank, sie lebt noch…“

 

„Krankenhaus?“

 

„..das St Bartholomew’s…wie Val…“

 

James Hathaway atmete tief ein, schloss kurz die Augen und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf den Verkehr. So hatte er seinen Freund und Vorgesetzten noch nie erlebt – nein, dass stimmte nicht ganz…damals, als sie den Unfallfahrer seiner Frau erwischt hatten, war er ähnlich gewesen…und es hatte ein hartes Stück Arbeit bedeutet, ihn aus diesem Tief heraus zu holen…

 

James spürte, dass seine Hände sich wie Schraubstöcke an das Lenkrad klammerten. Seine Knöchel begannen zu schmerzen, doch dies war das einzige Mittel, das immer stärker werdende Bedürfnis zu unterdrücken, laut zu schreien. Er musste ruhig bleiben, konzentriert, er war der Fahrer, und sie sollten nicht auch noch im Krankenhaus landen. Er warf Lewis einen weiteren Blick zu, doch der ältere Mann starrte wieder versteinert aus dem Seitenfenster. James atmete tief ein und aus, versuchte sich so zu beruhigen und auf den dichten Verkehr zu konzentrieren. Er verbot es sich, an Anne zu denken, daran was passiert sein konnte, und daran, was sie vielleicht erwarten würde.

 

 _-…warum haben sie Robbie angerufen? Woher haben sie seine Nummer?…-_ nur kurz blitzten diese Gedanken auf, dann klammerte er sich noch fester ans Steuer und der Schmerz half ihm sich wieder vollständig mit dem Straßenverkehr zu beschäftigen.

 

 

 

 

Der Regen prasselte noch immer als James Hathaway den Wagen rasant durch die Giltspur Street lenkte, um dann auf einem für Einsatzkräfte reservierten Parkplatz vor dem St Bartholomew’s Hospital den Motor abzustellen. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass Lewis sofort aus dem Auto springen würde, doch der dunkelhaarige Mann blieb ruhig sitzen. James wartete. Robert Lewis beugte sich nach Vorne und musterte die Fassade der Klinik durch die langsam beschlagende Windschutzscheibe.

 

„Sieht noch so aus wie vor 7 Jahren.“

 

Hathaway nickte schweigend.

 

Lewis strich sich über das Gesicht, dann schnalle er sich los und blickte zum ersten Mal seit Beginn der Fahrt seinen Fahrer direkt an.

 

„Ich glaube, wir sollten da jetzt hinein gehen, egal was uns dort erwartet.“

 

Wieder nickte der Sergeant und beide verließen das Auto. Niemand würde ein gekennzeichnetes Zivilfahrzeug der Polizei abschleppen – jedenfalls hoffte dies James.

 

Der jüngere Mann schlug den Kragen seines Jacketts hoch und eilte seinem Begleiter nach. Die automatischen Türen öffneten sich leise zischend. Innen schlug ihnen der unverkennbare Geruch von Alter und Desinfektionsmittel entgegen. Ohne sich an die Auskunft am Eingang zu wenden schritt Lewis zielsicher einen der breiten Korridore entlang, bis sie nach einigen Metern an eine Glastür kamen an der das Wort NOTAUFNAHME prangte. Kurz blieb Robert stehen und James erhielt so die Möglichkeit aufzuschließen.

 

„Was genau ist passiert“, wagte er es erst jetzt zu fragen.

 

„Ich weiß es nicht, James. Der Anruf kam von einem Constable der Verkehrspolizei…wie damals…“, leise verklang die Stimme des DIs.

 

Mitfühlend berührte James Robert kurz am Unterarm.

 

„Woher hatten die Ihre Telefonnummer?“

 

„Gute Frage, James“, erwiderte Lewis und seine Stimme klang wieder gefasster, „lassen Sie uns das herausfinden.“

 

Beherzt ging er auf die Glastür zu, die von selbst aufschwang.

 

Dahinter wurden sie beinahe sofort von einer großen, auffallend schlanken, dunkelhäutigen Krankenschwester aufgehalten.

 

„Hier ist kein Zutritt.“

 

„Ich weiß, Ma´am“, entgegnete der Inspector, „wir wurden von der Polizei hergebeten…“

 

„Ah, es tut mir leid“, antwortete sie und ihr Ton wurde deutlich sanfter, „es verirren sich leider immer wieder Leute hier her, die nur gaffen wollen…die Polizei ist da hinten.“

 

Sie hob einen Arm und gab damit einem Bobby beim Aufnahmeschalter am Ende des Flures ein Zeichen. Dann ließ sie die beiden Männer einfach stehen.

 

„Sir“, sprach sie der blutjunge Polizist in klassischer Uniform, mit Helm unter dem linken Arm, an.

 

„Constable“, ergriff Robert das Wort, „Ich wurde angerufen, mein Name ist Robert Lewis, es geht um einen Verkehrsunfall…Anne Collins.“

 

Der junge Mann blätterte in seinem kleinen Spiralblock.

 

„Collins…ah, ja, Sir, die Fahrerflucht auf der Oxford…“

 

Hathaway bemerkte wie sein Vorgesetzter erstarrte. Auch ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken…Fahrerflucht…schon wieder…

 

„Sie sind Lewis?“ Vergewisserte sich der Uniformierte.

 

„Ja, verdammt“, entfuhr es dem Inspector, „ich bin Detectiv-Inspector Robert Lewis von der Kriminalpolizei in Oxford.“

 

„Oh, bitte setzten sie sich da drüben hin, ich informiere meinen Sergeant.“

 

Bevor Robert noch etwas sagen konnte war der Bobby zu einem Telefonapparat am Schalter geeilt. Hathaway ergriff Lewis´ Ellbogen und schob ihn bestimmt zu der abgewetzten Sitzgruppe in einer Ecke. Schwerfällig nahmen sie nebeneinander Platz.

 

„Was ist hier los?“ Wollte Lewis aufgebracht wissen.

 

„Ich bin mir sicher, wie werden alles erfahren“, sprach James beruhigend auf ihn ein, „die Polizei tut nur ihre Arbeit.“

 

Resigniert atmete Robert aus – James hatte recht.

 

„Es ist nur“, er beugte sich nach vorne, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, die Fingerspitzen aufeinandergelegt, „ ich habe hier schon einmal gesessen, genau hier, und habe gewartet, genau wie jetzt…Sie wissen, was dabei heraus gekommen ist…“

 Hathaways Unterkiefer verhärtete sich. Er atmete schwer aus, lehnte sich nach hinten, bis sein Kopf die Wand berührte und streckte seine langen Beine von sich. Wie selbstverständlich berührten sich die Oberarme der beiden Männer, spendeten so wortlos Trost.    


End file.
